The Land Gem
by TheCrossoverKing2K15
Summary: What if a new Crystal Gem that can help Steven and the others from Jasper? May contain spoilers from the story in the beginning. OCxLapis. M for lemons, no swearing thou. (Happens After The Return and Jailbreak)
1. Bio

**Hey before my first Steven Universe Crossover of my OC, I want to give his appearance and his history of his being a half human and half crystal gem like Steven, but being trapped in the Kindergarten. So without further a do, here it is.**

Name: Jade "Raven" Jazula

Age: 16

Height: Almost similar between Pearl and Lapis' height.

Hair Color: Black (Human)/Jade Green (Crystal Gem)

Eyes: Blue (Human)/ Green (Crystal Gem)

History: Jade was a Crystal Gem once he stopped the war by surrendered to his archenemy Obsidian. Jade was outnumbered by the marble creatures and been defeated by Peridot. She sent him to Kindergarten to learn more of the crystal gem. But suddenly, his gem glows as he transformed to a human! Peridot cannot believe this, as she tries to call the guards, but then he shuts her down and the Kindergarten. He escaped and looks himself, and then his gem glows again to his crystal gem form, also he didn't noticed that he had wings that made of rocks and stones, as he flew to space to his homeworld, someday he'll be going back to Earth, whenever the time is right. Years later, he came back to Earth and landed when the giant green hand coming towards Earth, he change to his Human form as a young boy named Steven Universe who is also a half human and half crystal gem, he tells him to evacuate, but Raven (that his human name) tells him...he's one of them too as he revealed his jade gem on his right shoulder, and Steven is shocked for this, he grabbed his hand and runs to introduce his friends Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. Raven knows what is going and he remembered the one who imprisoned him in the ship... Jasper.

Weapon: The Jade Blade

Likes: Hangout, Pizza, Fighting, Protect someone

Dislikes: Being yelled at, Hurting someone, Losing

Quotes: "If I would ever be a prisoner, I would escape and find you." Raven said to Lapis

"Earth is my new homeworld now, and I am goinng to teach you a lesson!" Raven taunts to Peridot

"I am Jade Jazula, and Jasper, face the wrath of the Crystal Gem of Land!" Jade taunts to Jasper

**Hope you like the bio, review if you are interested by this!**


	2. Jade vs Jasper

Many years ago, a warrior who fought and controls every land, his name is Jade Jazula, one of the greatest crystal gem warrior in history and his enemy Obsidian surrenders and finally avenged his father Emerald from his death, but one day, he was held captured and imprisoned by Peridot in the Kindergarten, as he was not happy living there, as his gem glows and changed to a human...that's when his life as both human and crystal gem begins.

Peridot: Impossible! How did a human get here?!

Jade: H-huh? I'm a human?

He looks at himself as his skin isn't light green anymore, his skin is white, his eyes are blue, and his hair is black, plus his every clothes aren't green anymore, he wears a brown T-shirt, a green hoodie jacket, navy jeans with a chain connected to the buckle, black fingerless fighting gloves, blue sneakers, and a necklace made of rocks.

Peridot: Guards! Get him!

The marble creatures surrounding him, but then, he glows again and transformed to his crystal gem form and grew his wings made of rocks and stone and shuts down the Kindergarten and Peridot herself. Jade escaped as he flies out of the Kindergarten and looks around of the Earth. Then, he stopped at a place called Beach City, as he flies down check the place. He revert back to his human form as a disguise.

Jade flies out of Earth and looks back reminds to come back when time comes, and continue fly back to his home.

_**Present Day**_

An big tough orange woman looks at Steven below and grabs and lift him, as Pearl and Amethyst charges at her.

Jasper: You have failed!

As she was gonna headbutt Steven, a bright green light shines at the temple, and the rocks and stones creates a fist and punches her away. Everyone was shocked and looks at the person who did it. Jasper gets up and growls at the person.

Jasper: WHO DARE PUNCHES ME!?

The person walks out the temple as Jade is the one who did it, as Peridot remembers him.

Peridot: You! You're the one who escaped my Kindergarten! But why'd you come back here?!

Jade: What does it look like! I'm protecting this world, and you aren't welcome here!

Everyone was still shocked by Jade, except Jasper that she is not amused, as Amethyst whispers to Pearl of this new guy.

Amethyst: Yo Pearl, you know this guy?

Pearl: I don't know, but he seems he's on our side.

Jasper looks at Steven and drops him to the ground.

Jasper: I'll deal with you Rose, as soon I'm through with that green guy.

Jasper runs towards him and Jade put his hand on his right shoulder and turns his whole body and clothes and hair to green and reveals his jade color blade and charges at her. Both collides as Jade uses is weapon tries to thrust at Jasper's gem, but she missed and punches him. He dodges and grew rock wings to fly.

Jasper: So you can fly huh? Guess you weren't able to fight while I'm on ground.

Jade: Shut up and fight you coward!

Jasper: Oh you are so dead!

Everyone watches as Steven was astonished by Jade's moves and skill.

Steven: Woo! You go...whatever you are!

Jasper looks at Steven with an anger look on him, makes Steven shock and hides between Amethyst and Pearl.

Jasper: Peridot! Blast those gems now!

Peridot: R-right.

Peridot creates a monitor and commands the ship to fire, as Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl are in fear and close their eyes shut for impact. Jade looks on, as he poke Jasper's eyes and flies to stop it, as the ship fires, he creates an stone wall to defend them, but it wasn't enough, the wall breaks as the beam heading towards them, and then Jade creates a giant sand hand and blocks the beam, explodes from the hit.

Jade was worn out and turned back to human, as Lapis looks on with a impressed look on her face.

Lapis: _That boy...he's like, almost like me, but controlling the land._

Jade was panting, as he turned around and got punched in the face by Jasper, knocking him almost out cold, as he open his right eye a bit and looks at Jasper.

Jasper: Sorry kid, you're no protector.

She stomped him out cold and everything is pitched black.

**(End)**

**AN: This is only the beginning people! Review if you like it!**


	3. The Hidden Secret Power of Land Pt1

_**Gem Warship: Prison Cell**_

Everything was dark, until Jade opened his eyes as he was in the ship inside a prison cell with a yellow holographic wall, as he touches at it, his hand turned static and moves away from it.

Jade: OW!

?: You should be more careful, these walls will destablize you.

Jade look to his right and saw Lapis sitting and hugging her knees to her chest. He crawls next to her to comfort her, asking some questions of her.

Jade: Who're you?

Lapis: My name is Lapis lazuli, I'm an ocean gem who controls the seas, but you, you seem almost like me.

Jade: Well, if we were similar alike each other, we should have stayed on Earth to protect like them.

Lapis: You really think so?

Jade nods, as the two were staring each other and they began to blush and look away.

Jade: S-sorry, it's just feels awkward when you staring me like that.

Lapis: Its okay.

Jade looks in a distant as he saw Steven and a red fighter girl named Ruby found them.

Steven: Lapis!

She turned and saw Steven, and Jade looks at them.

Steven: Oh hey...you?

Jade: It's Jade!

Steven: Okay, no need to fussed about it. Now come on, let's get out of here.

As soon Steven reach his had, but Lapis tells him to stop.

Lapis: Stop!

Steven: It's okay. I can—

Lapis: No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to homeworld they're going to decide what to do with us.

Ruby: [yells] I don't have time for this!

(Ruby dashes down another hallway)

Steven: Wait!

Lapis: Steven, whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us.

Steven: But they're... mean! They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!

Jade: He's got a point.

Lapis: That's why we can't fight them.

Steven: That's why we _have _to fight them.

(Lapis turns away)

Steven: I"ll come back for you.

(Steven runs down another hallway)

Jade was watching Steven leaves and looks at Lapis head down, as Jade gets serious and starts to change to his human form.

Lapis: Where you going?

Jade: What does it look like? I'm going to destroying this ship, and that Jasper!

He walks out of the destabilizer wall and shivers and continue walks.

Lapis: Wait!

Jade stops and looks back at her.

Lapis:...Be careful.

Jade: I know.

He transformed back to crystal gem form and starts running in the hallway.

Jade keeps on running and stops and hides by the wall as he saw Peridot and Jasper walking bypass him.

Peridot: We can't leave yet! The whole point of coming here was to check on the cluster!

(Jasper punches wall)

Jasper: Stop singing! Rose Quartz takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for homeworld.

(Peridot turns and walks back)

Peridot: "Go to earth" they said. "It'll be easy" they said.

Jade peeks at Peridot, but he feels like he want revenge on Jasper, so he'll fight Peridot to the bridge of the ship. He began follows her sneakily to the bridge, as Peridot notices and looks back, but no one there, she sighed in relief and continue walking to the bridge, as Jade was on top of the ceiling and lands.

_**Gem Warship: Bridge**_

Peridot set the course on homeworld as her eyes become data, Jade climbs to the ceiling and spies on her, as he pulled his blade out of his gem, waiting for the right moment to strike. Peridot eyes turn normal and saw something in the glass, as she turned and look up and a shock look on her face as Jade is coming down towards her.

Jade: OLLY OLLY OXEN GEM!

He swings his sword and Peridot dodges quickly as Jade destroys the chair.

Peridot: You are so dead when I'm through with you!

Jade: C'mon, I was just warmed up.

They had a long fight, until Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl joins him to help. Later, Jade feels like he want to see Lapis again, so he leaves Amethyst, Steven, and Pearl fight Peridot and tries to find Lapis.

Later, again, the ship shakes meaning the core explodes as he looks out of the window seeing the Earth gets closer, as he found Lapis'cell, he switch to his human form and enters.

Jade: C'mon we gotta go!

Lapis: I can't!

Jade: Why?!

She points at the window seeing it heading towards the side of the cliff.

Jade: Great, hold on tight!

They hugged tightly, brace for impact of the crash. The ship explodes as pieces were falling to the ocean as the lion appears running and looking for someone.

(Lion comes running down the beach a blast the rubble to revels Steven and the Crystal Gems in Steven's bubble)

Garnet: Nice one.

Steven: Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!

Amethyst: You met Ruby and Sapphire?!

Pearl: Oh no! We were going to introduce you. Garnet, your plan!

Garnet: We were waiting for you birthday.

Steven: We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know!

Amethyst: *Chuckles*

(A hand reaches up through the rubble)

(Jasper emerges from the burning wreckage of the ship)

Jasper: Ugh! Auh.

(Jasper falls to her knees)

Jasper: Don't think you've won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd—

(Rubble shifts)

Jasper: Huh?

(Lapis emerges from the rubbles)

Lapis: Ugh!

(Lapis falls to her hands and knees)

She looks at Jade as he was unconscious from the crash and the explosion, as she tries to move him to wake up.

Lapis: Cmon Jade, wake up! Wake up!

There was no response, Lapis looks at Jasper walks towards her, she has no choice but to fly out of here, but Jasper grabs her leg and grabs her hand high, lifting her.

Jade's eyes was about to open, but his vision to blurred and tough to see, but then his eyes grew wide as he remembers what happened to his mother by Jasper.

Soon, the whole ground shaking as it feels like an earthquake.

Steven: Uwah! What's happening?!

Garnet: I thought things can't be much worse, but now this is not good.

A huge white light brightens as everyone covers their eyes, as the light dims, Lapis is in shock as Jade was in his crystal gem form and he has stone wings on his back, looking at Jasper with a enraged look on his face, but notices something different, is that the only thing is his eyes are pupiless, just like Lapis before her gem is cracked in the past.

Jade: LET. HER. GO!

This is Jade's hidden secret power, is about to unleashed.

**To be continue**

**An: This might hype you up, but the real carnage is about to begin! Review if you like it!**


End file.
